What matters now
by cichosza
Summary: This is basically an extended scene from "The Hub".


**I do not own BGS, I just love this series and that's all!**

**Also - please be understanding - first, it's my first fanfic writing ever, and second - English is not my native language and I think, that this is the first time, I wrote in English something longer than just an e-mail ;)**

**This is basically an extended scene from "The Hub".**

Jump!

\- Madam President, we're in place!

Isn't it funny? Even Cylons call me like that. I wonder if there is anyone, for whom I'm just Laura? Even I stopped thinking about myself like that long time ago. I'm the Dying Leader, the President of Twelve Colonies, who has to lead the rest of humanity to their new home. This position doesn't allow me to be „just Laura", a woman capable to build deep relationships, to... love somebody. But maybe it's not true? Maybe it's just an excuse, a way to escape from something more? The scene from my last vision is giving me no peace in my mind. Is it really true, is it something that is going to happen? Do I want this?

The voice of Number Six interrupts my thoughts.

\- They are not here. They gone away.

Suddenly I'm feeling dizzy. No, it couldn't happen, it's not possible! Bill!

\- Wait! There is a contact. It's colonial raptor. Connect with him!

\- Hello, do you hear me? Adama here.

\- Admiral? What happened? Who is with you? Where is the fleet?

\- I'm alone. They needed to go, we couldn't wait any longer. We thought, that… - he is not finishing the sentence.

\- In that case – why you are still here? Why did you left the fleet, let them go without you?

Bill is not answering the question – instead, he asks:

\- Is there Madam President with you?

Now it's time to me. I'm quite amazed, that my voice is not shaking.

\- I'm here, Admiral.

Isn't it riddiculous? Even in this crazy circumstances we're still Admiral and Madame President. But of course there is no other way for us… is it?

On the other side of the line I hear a deep sigh.

\- Permission to land?

\- Permission granted – answers Six.

Connection with the raptor ends, and then all the Cylons turn to me.

\- It's insane! - Six says, shaking her head – Why he's the one, who stayed? It could have been anybody else, but not the Admiral of the fleet!

\- Yes, it's insane – I answer – but… - no, there is no way to explain them this… - Please allow me to talk with Admiral first. Alone. Please, it's really important.

They all look a bit suprised – but then Six nods in quiet agreement.

So now I'm standing in the hangar, waiting for the raptor door to open. I'm not quite sure, why I want so much to welcome Bill myself alone. What should I say? How to act? I'm just scared… But I'm standing still, holding my back straight.

Then the door opens and Bill goes outside. Gods… his face, his eyes… I never saw him like that. And in my whole life no one looked at me with so much sensivity… and love. He comes closer and closer. There is so much I want to say, but I'm not able to. This man, his obvious feelings to me… Gods, he stayed alone in the space not even knowing if I will be ever able to come back! There are no words good enough to describe what I'm feeling right now.

So he speaks first.

\- Missed you.

\- Me too.

The next moment I'm in his arms. At home. Yes – on the Cylons ship, Gods know where in the space, far from the fleet, far from all the liveable planets – I'm at home. And suddenly I know the right words, altought it's not easy to say them, with my eyes full of tears.

\- I love you…

Bil doesn't answer by words– instead he just puts me closer in his warm embrace. Then we separate a bit, just to look in each other eyes. I cannot help but smile. Now I have no more secrets. I feel so defenceless, but it is good, to be defenceless in the presence of this man. I know I can trust him completely.

\- About time – Bill says, and I understand all the meaning, all the depht of this words.

Then he strokes my cheek and kisses my tears flowing freely down my face. His gestures are so gentle – how it is possible for the man like him, a tough soldier? I need to be closer, so next moment I'm again in his thight embrace, feeling happier than ever before in my life.

After some time – I don't know, minutes or hours? - I remember, that there was something I wanted to talk about with him.

\- Bill?

\- Hmmm?

\- The Cylons asked you, why did you let the fleet go without you, why did you stay.

\- Lee asked me this question, too.

\- And what did you answered?

Bill moves away from me a bit. Now I can see, that he is crying, too. And when he answers, his voice is shaking.

\- I said him, that… I can't live without you.

Now it's time for me to stroke his cheeks with my weak, pale hands, to kiss his forehead, his eyes… his lips.

In the background I can hear, that the hatch opens and somebody goes inside. But it doesn't matter, not in this moment. Only love matters now.


End file.
